La joie de la victoire
by the mountain cocon
Summary: OS Staubrey avec un peu de Becchloé. Des sentiments inavoués, des espoirs refoulés, mais et si un jour tout changeait ? premier OS.


La joie de la victoire

Tout le monde et je dis bien tout le monde me prend pour une simplette, je ne le suis pas oh non loin de là. Penser, manger et respirer sexe ne fais pas de moi quelqu'un de stupide … seulement quelqu'un qui sais profiter de la vie comme il se doit. Enfin quoi ! c'est vrai je suis belle, avec de belles formes prononcées et je chante bien. J'ai tout pour moi.

Tout sauf une chose … la femme que j'aime n'est pas à mes côtés. Non pas parce qu'elle est en voyage ou autre … non non ! simplement parce qu'elle n'a aucune idée du fait que je l'aime.

3 ans que je la connais, 3 ans que je passe les ¾ de mon temps avec elle, 3 ans qu'elle m'obsède l'esprit, 3 ans que je la vois sortir avec des personnes toutes aussi affreuses mentalement que physiquement homme comme femme, 3 ans que je me retiens de lui dire, 3 ans que je me comporte comme une simple amie avec elle, 3 ans ! j'en peux plus j'arrive à saturation … surtout quand elle porte ce genre de vêtement en ma présence …

Et oui mademoiselle porte un mini short pijama avec une simple brassière, ça va me tuer... Elle est au centre de la pièce et nous récapitule pour la 26ème fois le déroulé des prochains championnats a capella. Toutes les autres filles sont en train de s'endormir … Beca est complétement avachie sur Chloé et cette dernière lui caresse les cheveux tendrement. Je jalouse un peu … beaucoup, leur relation. En couple depuis 2 ans elles ont du mal à s'avouer leur sentiments réciproque mais chose faite elles filent le parfait amour depuis. Elles ont mêmes redécoré ensemble leur chambre dans la maison.

Ce n'est que quand le petit ronflement de Cynthia rose devient plus bruyant que notre capitaine arrête sa torture et après avoir rouspéter contre CR qu'elle nous autorise à aller nous coucher. Alléluia frères et sœurs !

Ma belle blonde s'approche de moi et me gratifie d'un baiser sur la joue et d'un « bonne nuit », avant elle-même de partir rejoindre son lit. Je reste sur place quelque instant bloqué sur le fauteuil, la joue en feu tout comme mon centre et mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je me lève après avoir pris une grande inspiration et part me coucher à la suite de mes coéquipières.

Demain sera une grosse journée : une compétition internationale organisée par les états unis puisque nous avons gagné la précédente. C'est pour cela que je vais me reposer un maximum et tenter d'optimiser les 10 heures de sommeil qu'il nous restent. Surtout ne pas penser à elle pendant la nuit, ce serait embêtant de réveiller les filles avec mes cris lorsque je penserais trop à elle … que mon corps n'attendra qu'elle …

Pense à ta grand-mère ! pense à ta grand-mère ! … une douche froide avec et mon envie redescend d'un cran. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui en parle.

Jour de la compétition

Le stress est monté d'un cran lorsque nous avons vu l'équipe Allemande, nos favoris adversaires, les plus forts en termes d'accapela. Je veux dirent ils sont impressionnants et vraiment formidables lorsqu'ils mêlent leur voix toutes ensembles. En plus leur chanteuse principale est super sexy, elle me donne la chair de poule à chacune de ces apparitions dans mon champ de vision.

Ils saluent le public et viennent nous affronter du regard, il faut savoir qu'ils ont les yeux maquillés de noir, ce qui le rend encore plus effrayant. La capitaine nargue du regard chacune de mes coéquipières avant de s'arrêter devant moi et de me faire un clin d'œil et de me murmurer tout près de mon oreille : je suis dans l'hôtel HILTON chambre 452 rejoins y moi. En souvenir de notre dernière rencontre.

Ah ! j'ai oublié de vous préciser que j'avais eu une aventure avec elle … et bien voilà. Après notre victoire de l'année dernière nous étions toutes parties fêter ça dans un bar proche de notre hôtel. Lors de cette soirée, ma blonde était dans les bras d'un mec musclé comme jamais, je ne rivalisais pas. Et soudain je vis Kommissar entrer dans le bâtiment et venir me parler … me draguer !

J'ai vite craqué en sachant pertinemment que c'était ce mec qui allait mettre la femme que j'aime dans son lit, autant en profiter moi aussi et ça me permettra d'oublier pendant quelque heure la lâcheté dont j'ai fait preuve de ne pas lui avouer mes sentiments.

Et nous revoila dans la même situation … toujours aussi lâche.

Kommissar s'éloigne de moi et je me retourne et tombe sur une blonde en furie.

: depuis quand tu couches avec elle ? en plus une adversaire ! ferme les jambes de temps en temps !

Oh alors là elle dépasse les bornes, pour qui elle se prend ?

: non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! oui c'est vrai j'ai couché avec elle il y a de ça 1 an lors de notre victoire mais je ne l'avais pas revue depuis … alors non ! tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quoi que ce soit.

: non tu ne couches pas avec elle ! en plus elle est laide, tu as vu ses dents ? non mais vraiment je croyais que tu couchais avec de belles personnes. Je suis tellement mieux qu'elle ! donc non tu ne couches plus avec elle. En plus on avait prévu de passer la soirée dans un bar. Tu passes la soirée avec moi

Euh … quoi ! arrêt sur image ! pourquoi ce compare-t-elle à elle ! et oh … elle est jalouse. Mais pourquoi ?

: tu m'interdis de coucher avec des personnes maintenant

: oui exactement

: et si je refuse ? parce que je suis célibataire, majeure et vaccinée ! je peux faire ce que je veux tant que ce n'est pas illégale.

: ça fait depuis plus de 10 mois que tu n'as couché avec personnes et c'est maintenant que tu vas craquer ?

De quoi elle parle et comment le sais-t-elle ? la seule personne au courant de mon planning sexuel et de mon attirance pour elle s'est Becca … oh merde ! j'aurais dû savoir que d'en parler à la copine de la meilleure amie de ma blonde n'était pas une bonne idée …

: Chloé j'imagine ?

: bingo ! bon on doit se préparer on en reparle après. Cette conversation est loin d'être finie

Ok au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde ! je vais déchirer sur cette scène et je vais lui avouer mes sentiments. On a fini nos études, on est toutes les deux dans la même ville et j'en peux plus d'attendre et d'être dans le secret … ça me ronge de l'intérieur.

Nous nous rassemblons en un cercle. 1 2 3 AHAHAHAHAHAHAH chantons nous toutes en cœur. Ma blonde me sourit et part se mettre en tête de la ligne que nous venons de former.

Notre entrée en scène se réalise sous les hurlements et les acclamations de notre publics, nos fans si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je vous assure que ça reboute même si je suis un peu chamboulée par ma petite entrevue avec ma capitaine et son sourire. Que dois-je en penser ?

Les lumières s'éteignent, dernier souffle de notre part, sifflet de la capitaine et c'est bon 3 minutes sont enclenchées pour faire chavirer le cœur et la note des juges. Les chansons s'enchainent tout comme les chorées. Nous nous mettons toutes sur une même ligne et laissons la chanson de Christina Perri nous envahir d'émotion. Je me tourne lentement vers la gauche et chante les dernières paroles en encrant mon regard dans le sien. Un regard si profond, si bleu.

« I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more."

Une si grande signification, normalement nous voulions faire un clin d'œil au public mais en cet instant je ne pense qu'à elle.

On salue le public sous les applaudissements et les sifflements.

Elle me tend la main que je prends automatiquement et me laisse trainer dans une loge. Sans m'en rendre compte je lui caresse la main de mon pouce. Lorsque j'entends le claquement de la porte derrière moi je me retourne et la vois de toutes sa splendeur. Une femme forte et magnifique. Un corps parfait.

: je t'aime Aubrey Posen

Euh je n'ai pas dit ça rassurer moi … j'ai pas fait ça quand même !

D'un coup je sens une paire de lèvres venir caresser les miennes, un baiser appuyé. Ses mains sont posées de part et d'autre de mon visage.

: je t'aime aussi Stacie Conrad. Pourquoi crois-tu que je connaisse ton abstinence, pourquoi penses-tu que je ne veux pas que tu couches avec Kommissar. Ça fait depuis 3 ans que j'attends ça !

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau, je suis aux anges. Le baiser est bien plus intense que le précédent, nos langues se rencontrent et fusionnent, un feu agréable se répand dans tout mon être. Mes mains se glissent sur ses hanches.

: je crois que je suis au paradis. Je me retiens depuis tellement de temps.

: oh si tu savais à quel point c'est réciproque. Devoir jouer la chef tout le temps et ne pas pouvoir te toucher lorsque j'en avais envie étais une torture. Pourquoi es-tu en abstinence depuis tout ce temps ?

: je … j'ai arrêté de coucher avec n'importe qui lorsque je me suis rendue compte que ça ne me suffisait plus. Je n'avais seulement besoin que de toi !

: ah tu es parfaite, on va régler ce problème d'abstinence tout de suite

Aubrey balance son tee-shirt dans la pièce et se jette presque sur moi pour infliger à mon haut le même sort.

: oh j'aime définitivement quand je parle trop vite !

TOC TOC. Beca, Chloé et toutes la troupe entrent dans la pièce.

: ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE

Oh non elles sont toutes devant nous en train de nous dévisagé.

: on vous laisse finir !

Merci CR … sur ce elles s'éclipsent de la pièce. Seul Beca et Chloé restent.

Beca explose de rire et Chloé sourit franchement à Aubrey. Je remets rapidement mon tee-shirt qui était sur le sol et tends celui de Aubrey afin qu'elle le remette elle aussi.

: ah bah enfin ! ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir encore t'acheter de la glace au chocolat pour te consoler de voir encore une fois Stacie partir sans rien te dire.

: du chocolat ? vraiment

: ouais ! elle en est folle depuis 2 ans je pense.

: tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer

Je reçois un coup de coude alors qu'aucun son n'était encore sorti de ma bouche.

: je t'assure que je ce n'est pas le cas ! je dois même t'avouer que je faisais pareil lorsque je te voyais partir avec un homme ou une femme.

: oh mon dieu premier point commun ! je vais gerber de tant de niaiserie …

: la ferme Beca ! tu fais pareil avec Chloé je te rappel l'épisode du coucher de soleil et du resto romantique pour son anniversaire ! ah tu fais mon la maline mini-pouce.

: pas obligé de m'insulter.

Et toc dans ta face ! il ne fallait pas me chercher …

: le public nous attend pour les autographes

: on arrive

On le dit en même temps. Beca peut-être raison finalement.

: vous voyez !

: la ferme

La porte se referme derrière elles et nous laisse de nouveau seule … je souffle d'un coup et la regarde. Un fou rire nous prend alors. On a clairement été interrompue dans un moment intime.

: félicitation à toi capitaine !

: félicitation à toi aussi !

Un dernier baiser et nous partons main dans la main rejoindre notre équipe, une séance d'autographe nous attends.

Plus besoin de me retenir, plus besoin de cacher mes sentiments, je vais l'embrasser tous les jours de ma vie, faire d'elle la femme la plus aimé d'Amérique. J'en fais la promesse.

C'est 2 heures plus tard que nous nous retrouvons dans un bar afin de fêter notre victoire. L'alcool coule à flot. Aubrey toujours à mes côtés me tire en arrière et me fait sortir du bâtiment.

: elle avait raison Kommissar !

: ah bon en quoi ?

: tu as vraiment un rendez-vous dans l'hôtel HILTON, mais pas dans la bonne chambre. Et si on allait finir ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure !

Une bonne nuit s'annonce en perspective. Une nuit emplie d'amour, de passion, de luxure et de cri.

6 mois plus tard

Nous venons d'emménager ensemble, oui c'est rapide mais nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre. Je pose le dernier carton sur le sol et viens me caler dans les bras de ma petite-amie.

: c'est le début de notre histoire. Seulement nous.

: ouais ! on doit d'abord baptiser toutes les pièces au moins 2 fois !

: mais ce n'est pas possible Stace … on a couché ensemble i peine 3 heures.

: j'avais trop envie de toi

: non selon tes mots = « j'en peux plus ton cul me fait des appels de phare ! je monte les cartons toujours derrière toi et tu dandines devant moi ! retire ton tee-shirt »

: oui bah j'aime trop ton corps et souviens toi = on doit rattraper nos 10 mois d'abstinence.

: c'est vrai ! tu es ma nymphomane préférée

: et j'espère bien la seule !

: mon corps n'appartient qu'à toi.

: mais pas maintenant ! je suis vraiment fatiguée de cette journée et j'aimerais vraiment dormir dans les bras de ma magnifique copine.

: c'est tout à fait possible ça.

: je t'aime Aubrey

: moi aussi je t'aime Stacie.

Une belle histoire qu'y s'annonce, beaucoup d'amour en perspective mais aussi des disputes, des réconciliations sous la couette, des planifications de futur, des engagements. Une belle vie de couple.

* * *

et voici mon premier OS. j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même si c'est pas ultra top ...

Qu'en pensez-vous ? dit le moi en commentaire, je m'améliorerais pour les prochains.

the moutain cocon*


End file.
